Sleeping With The Enemy
by howtodresswell
Summary: While drunk in a bar, Bolin begins to struggle with his sexuality. Amon spots him and decides to take him home under a false identity. Consensual, fluffy, slashy, smut. Amolin, Amon/Bolin


**There are little to no stories of consensual sex between Amon and Bolin, so I thought I would write one. There are spoilers for Episodes 3 and 4 I believe, but they are all very minor. I felt like getting this off of my computer and publishing it now, so here we go. It probably has some spelling mistakes or grammatical errors, though I did my best to weed them out on my own.**

**If you read the story, Amon calls himself Aoki so Bolin won't recognize him. In the second half (the one with the slashy, explicit sex scene), I usually just refer to him as Amon (unless Bolin talks to him) to avoid confusion. I just wanted to clarify that.**

**Both characters are kind of OOC. Well, Amon is pretty much completely OOC. I just wrote him as I imagined he would be if he actually approached a sexual relationship normally.**

**Well, enjoy! Please review! I love feedback!**

-**howtodresswell**

* * *

Coming to a bar after such a traumatic experience had seemed like a good idea at first. Hell, by the third glass of sake, it seemed like the best idea Bolin had ever had. By the fifth glass, however, things began to head a little south; and by the eighth glass, Bolin was pretty faded. So faded, in fact, that Pabu began to look like nothing more than a pretty red blob; a red blob that Bolin wanted to poke repeatedly. After a few quick bites to the hand and an angry growl, Bolin decided it wasn't the best idea to poke the angry red blob anymore. Sleep sounded much nicer (and less painful) anyway.

The bender's head began to droop down until it lightly landed on his crossed forearms. He snuggled his face into his arms, beginning to doze off. It was in this drowsy state that the true source of Bolin's problems began to float back into his head: Korra… well, all girls for that matter, really.

Korra was actually the first girl he had been attracted to in some fashion, ever. Whether the attraction was one of a sexual nature, Bolin was still unsure. However, he did know that seeing his BROTHER, of all people, kiss the one girl he was remotely interested in felt horrible. It felt more than horrible, but the sake had numbed him to that feeling a while ago. Up until that point, Bolin kept up the cheeky, flirtatious persona to put a wall between himself and his largely female fanbase. He loved the attention, but he desperately wanted attention from a different fanbase… one of a different gender.

Bolin moaned in pain and shifted his head a bit in a fruitless attempt to get more comfortable. The thoughts of his sexuality made him nauseous, though that could have easily been the sake. Regardless, no matter how much he tried to deny his feelings, Bolin had always liked men. Liked was an understatement. He LOVED men. Though, he had still never been with a guy, let alone even held hands with one. The fear of Mako finding out and disapproving was too much for him to bear.

Bolin's thoughts were soon replaced a pulsating headache when the loud sound of a door opening interrupted his train of thought. He dragged his head up from its comfortable resting place to berate the new visitor, only to meet the most beautiful pair of eyes he had ever seen. Pools of rich amber stared back at Bolin with what seemed to be a fervent interest. Bolin watched the man enter the bar, maintaining eye contact the entire time, even as the man sat right across the table from him.

In all honesty, the rest of this full bred man wasn't hard on the eyes either. He had short dark hair that was slightly messy, almost as if he had removed a hood or hat right before entering the bar. His gorgeous, intense eyes were embedded in a handsome face, accentuated by a square jaw, high cheek bones, and thick eyebrows. There was a slight shade of stubble that covered his cheeks and jaw, which complemented the light bags under his eyes. If Bolin hadn't been drooling a bit before, he most definitely was now.

The only potential flaw on the man's features were a few burn lines etched into the nearly perfect face. Bolin found them more attractive than anything, though.

When the man cleared his throat and broke their eye contact, Bolin awoke from his drunken stupor.

"Sorry if they scare you," the man spoke in a articulate baritone voice, gesturing to the burns on his face. "A firebender was kind enough to give them to me in my youth."

Bolin merely blurted out, "Are you kidding? They're perfect."

The man blinked a bit and let loose a hearty chuckle that rumbled out from his chest. "Perfect are they? I have heard many things about them, but no one has ever claimed they were perfect."

Bolin giggled a bit, and then lazily let his head rest on his fist. He felt pathetic, like a child with a gigantic crush on their teacher. The man was larger than Bolin, seemingly much better built, and most likely in his mid-thirties. He was out of his league. However, that didn't stop Bolin from making a horrible decision.

Bolin reached out with his other hand and placed it on the man's face, thumbing one of the burns that ran over his cheek bone. Much to the bender's surprise, the man didn't move. He just continued to watch Bolin in fascination. Bolin continued to stare like a puppy into those beautiful, amber eyes. There was something so familiar about them. His hand began to explore a bit, the pads of his fingers lightly brushing across the stubble of the man's jawline, memorizing every texture.

"Have we met before…?" Bolin trailed off, his energy significantly diminishing as he became almost hypnotized by the feeling of touching a real man, a man that existed outside of his fantasies. While the sake most definitely gave him the courage to stroke a random man's face, it also was beginning to make him very tired.

The man smirked, a glimmer of knowing shining in his eyes. He lifted his hand to Bolin's and clasped it, interrupting the boy's exploration of his face. He brought both hands down to the table. "Yes, earth bender. I believe we have met before, though I do not believe we were ever formally acquainted."

Bolin tried his hardest to concentrate on the man's words, but all of his focus was on their hands. The man had never let go of his hand. In fact, his thumb was beginning to lightly rub back and forth in Bolin's palm in the most intoxicating fashion. Bolin mumbled, "My name is Bolin." His eyes remaining focused on the hands before him.

The man spoke quietly, "Bolin, what a charming name." He grasped Bolin's hand, and brought it up to his lips, holding the hand there. "My name is A-" he paused, "A-oki. Aoki. My name is Aoki." His lips then connected with Bolin's knuckles, before letting the boy's hand go.

A deep red blush blazed its way across Bolin's cheeks at this point. And with the blush came the lightheadedness, and with that came the black out. Bolin's body could clearly not believe its current predicament, and neither could the man across the table for the matter.

Aoki, more frequently known as Amon, had not expected to see his ex-captive sitting helplessly alone and completely wasted at this bar when he had walked by. Furthermore, he most definitely did not expect the boy to hit on him so openly. However, most surprisingly of all, Amon had not expected to feel so hopelessly attracted to the boy upon their second meeting (even if said boy was unconscious currently).

Amon could not let such an opportunity go to waste. He quickly threw whatever money he assumed would cover the boy's tab on the table. He picked up a rather sleepy Pabu and placed him on his shoulder. He then walked over to the now sleeping Bolin and cradled him in both arms. He nodded to the bartender and gently nudged the exit open with his foot.

After a minute of walking, Amon swore he heard a someone burst into the bar behind him, asking for a Bolin. Amon shrugged, turning into an alleyway to his right. He had plans for this bender, many plans.

* * *

Bolin awoke to the sound of a man gently snoring near him. He propped himself up on one elbow to look around the dark room, only to be greeted with a pretty bad migraine, compliments of last night's sake. He shook his head a bit in a futile attempt to shake the migraine. He looked about, trying to get a bearing on his surroundings.

He was clearly in an apartment, though much of it was obscured by darkness. There was a kitchen of sorts to his right, and he was in what he assumed to be the living room. Bolin looked to his left and noticed that he was on a couch, fully clothed. He clearly hadn't had anything removed since last night, which he found comforting. He squinted his eyes a bit and could make out the form of Amon sleeping on the cushion next to where Bolin's feet were. He moved forward towards the man and saw Pabu sleeping comfortably on the man's head.

Bolin smiled, if Pabu trusted this stranger, maybe he should as well. He moved a bit closer to Amon, taking a hand and shaking his shoulder. Unfortunately, this resulted in Amon's head rolling to the side and Pabu sliding off. Luckily, the fire ferret awoke mid air and landed on its feet. The ferret growled and scampered off to the kitchen.

Bolin shook Amon's shoulder once more, this time awaking him. In the dim candle light of the room, Bolin could tell that the man had barely slept. He must have been watching over Bolin most of the night.

Those beautiful eyes slowly opened, and almost seemed surprised by Bolin's presence. However, the look of surprise softened, and Amon spoke, "Oh, hello. Feeling any better, Bolin?"

Bolin let out a tired, yet genuine smile, "Yes. Much better. Thanks for letting me sleep here, you really didn't have to. I'm sure Mako…" he paused. Upon mentioning Mako, all of last night's events came rushing back to him and that blush raced across his face again. Bolin gasped and began to fall backwards.

Amon noticed the boy's odd behavior and quickly stood up, catching the boy mid-fall. Their chests were touching each other, faces only inches apart. Bolin's lush green eyes gleamed up at Amon in all their tantalizing glory, begging for the man to dominate this delicious bender with his mouth. However, Amon practiced something he was not very good at: restraint. Never before had he been attracted to a bender in this manner. He would be lying if he said he hadn't had his way with many benders before and then stripped them of their disease. But this bender was different. He couldn't place why, but he almost felt as if he and Bolin had some unspoken connection; some sort of equal understanding of life and its hardships. His attraction to Bolin was more than lust; it was new, exciting, and scary. All previous plans he had for the bender flew out the window. All he knew was that these feelings were dangerous.

Coming back to his senses, he helped the boy stand properly. Amon mumbled something about a shower. "Help yourself out," he said. Amon then stumbled into a room that was connected to their current one.

Bolin sighed, clearly disappointed by the event that just passed. The allure of this man was unbearable. Bolin wanted him dearly, yet was not sure how to approach the situation. He listened carefully as he heard the shower turn on in the next room. Unsure of what to do with himself, he awkwardly sat back down on the couch, folding his hands on his lap.

Bolin ran over many ideas in his head of how to approach telling "Aoki" that he was attracted to him, yet he couldn't come up with one way that didn't come off as horribly creepy or incredibly needy. His now pounding headache was certainly not making the dilemma any easier to navigate either. After what felt like hours, he heard the water in the other room turn off. He instantaneously got up and faced the room the man was in.

Amon entered the room, clearly a bit surprised to see his visitor still there.

"Aoki, um… I just want to let you know-" Bolin began before being startled by Amon walking towards him. His chest flush against Bolin's, Amon bent forward and gently captured Bolin's lip's in his own. Bolin shuddered at the contact. Contrary to his large and rather muscular stature, the man was definitely a gentle and methodical kisser. His tongue eventually slid into Bolin's mouth, his hands working their way around Bolin's lower back.

Feeling as if he wasn't doing his part, Bolin awkwardly began to move his hands to the tie of Amon's robe, seeming unsure. It was his first time after all. Seeming to sense the hesitation, Amon guided Bolin's hands to the tie and helped him undo the knot. With the robe open, Amon brought Bolin's hands to his chest before whispering, "Touch me" roughly in Bolin's ear.

Now starting to get the hang of things, Bolin began to shift his hands around Amon's rather hairy chest, exploring the expanse of exposed flesh. His hands brushed over Amon's nipples, which hardened at the touch. Amon gasped in pleasure. Bolin smiled in reply, loving the fact that he could get this man to lust after him.

Amon pulled back from the kissing, and began planting sloppy kisses on Bolin's neck. Bolin felt a moan settle in his throat, his vision beginning to cloud slightly with arousal. When the kisses turned into sucking, Bolin became instantly hard.

Amon seemed to notice Bolin's arousal, and began to scramble with Bolin's clothing. Bolin helped his lover to get rid of the jacket and the thin white tank top. Amon stood back and smiled at the boy's thick muscular form. "You are delicious" he said, before attaching his mouth to Bolin's left nipple and sucking, hard. Bolin's breath hitched, warmth spreading all over his body. Amon's other hand worked Bolin's right nipple in an almost perfect synchronization.

Bolin walked backwards to the couch, and sprawled himself out on it. The entire time, Amon had never neglected attention to Bolin's nipples. Amon nipped and licked his way down the young man's stomach, following the boy's hairy treasure trail. Now on his knees, he arrived at the rim of Bolin's pants. He looked up devilishly at the bender. "May I?" he growled between heavy breaths.

Bolin managed a nod, though it was incredibly difficult when he could feel the hot sensation of Amon's rock hard erection rubbing against his ankle. Amon gently unzipped the pants and pulled them down to Bolin's ankles. He then removed each shoe and sock before pulling the last bit of Bolin's clothing off, followed by his own robe.

Now, with both of them fully nude and completely aroused, Amon began to throw all the foreplay aside. He planted a light peck on the top of Bolin's right foot, and slowly worked his way up Bolin's right leg: from ankle to calf, calf to thigh, thigh to pelvic bone. He licked and sucked his entire way up until he reached Bolin's penis, which was dripping with precum now. When Amon teasingly licked the glands and then devoured the entire thing, Bolin became and absolute mess. He was moaning and spluttering incoherent sentences in a ludicrous attempt to make sense of all the wonderful, yet foreign sensations rocking his entire body at this very moment.

Amon was bobbing up and down quite quickly and efficiently, clearly experienced at pleasuring other men. However, he never lost composure and seemed to be in check with Bolin's boundaries the entire time. "A- Aoki… cummi-" Bolin began to say, until Amon completely let Bolin's penis drop from his mouth.

Bolin practically screamed. He was so close to blowing the biggest load in his life, yet Amon completely stopped. He looked up at Amon, who was smiling. He quickly got up and ran back into the room where he had left to go get his shower. He came back with a bottle of some incredibly thick liquid.

"Turn over, Bolin" Amon said bluntly, while uncorking the bottle and letting some of the fluid spill out onto his hand. Bolin agreed, unsure of what was going to happen. He heard the man put the cork back into the bottle and set it down, then he felt his lips connect with his lower back, right above his rear. "I promise, this will only hurt a bit", he said, before teasing Bolin's asshole with one finger.

"Spirits" Bolin gasped, slightly opposed to the now foreign objected entering his privates. The finger worked its way in slowly, uncomfortably, until it hit one spot. It was like someone had shocked Bolin's brain, yet there was only pure pleasure from the experience. Amon began to quicken the pace of the single finger, in and out, in and out. Bolin began to begin constructing incoherent sentences again when a second finger was added, following a similar practice as the first. Amon made sure to never be too forceful with his lover, and comforted him with a constant slew of kisses to his back as comfort. By the time the third finger was added, Bolin was almost on the verge of cumming once more.

That is, until Amon stopped completely once again. "Spirits, Aoki! I was enjoying that!" Bolin whined, pissed and incredibly horny.

Amon chuckled, amused by the inadvertent torture he was placing the boy under. "I promise, it gets better my boy. Flip over and put your legs over my shoulders." Bolin hurried and did as told, dying for release.

Amon quickly lubed up his penis and placed it at Bolin's entrance. He slowly slid in, earning a mix of painful and pleasurable moans from Bolin. Once he arrived at Bolin's prostate, Bolin cried out in sheer bliss, his eyes glazed over. Amon awkwardly leaned over and planted the best kiss he could on Bolin, though he was only so flexible. Bolin was lost in euphoria, and Amon decided to work with it. He slid back out, and slid in again, ramming Bolin's prostate even harder, earning another cry from Bolin. He had never met a lover as noisy as Bolin when it came to being pleasured, but he definitely wasn't turned off by it. He quickened the pace more and more, moaning with Bolin as the bender's virgin hole clamped tightly around his penis.

Once the pace became steady, he reached over to Bolin's dick and began pumping it. Bolin was grunting and moaning with all the attention, and came without warning this time. Spurt after spurt of cum flew onto Bolin's stomach, some even landing on his face.

The image of a heavily kissed and sucked Bolin with cum on his face was enough to send Amon over the edge. He grunted loudly as he came heavily into Bolin's ass. He pulled out, panting, and placed Bolin's legs on either side of him. He crawled over the top of Bolin and licked all of the cum off of his chest and face before ramming his lips into Bolin's. They kissed heavily and loudly until Bolin ran out of breath, clearly tired by the series of events.

Bolin moved over to the side a bit so he could lay next to Amon on the couch. Bolin scooted in closer so their bodies were flush against each other, eventually dozing off to sleep. He stammered, "I… loved it… Aoki, thank you…" before dozing off to sleep.

Amon smiled gently, before staring off into the dark expanse of his apartment. He gently leaned over to the unconscious bender and whispered, "My name is Amon." He knew the bender couldn't hear, but the catharsis of pretending to be honest was irresistible. A hint of regret was visible on his face as he gently kissed the bender's neck and propped himself up on his elbow, watching his sworn enemy sleep in his arms.

* * *

Fin.


End file.
